The Games We Play
by World Domination of Oranges
Summary: It was a game of wits as always. It was their favorite, they strive in it. The constant way of making each other on high alert for the next word game to commence in any direction. Obviously, it was a game that only they understand, disliked or not. -unfin
1. Word games for the Royal

**N/A I still havent finished watching _all _of Code Geass so I made it up as I went along. By the way, I'm sorry if I offended anyone in advance. Yes, the story is rather suggestive. Hope that clears things up a bit. Well, there was tons of 'Witch and Warlock' fics based on that and I said, "Hey why dont I make one?" And I did. Cause it was rather cute. :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Code Geass or any of the characters.

* * *

**

In the pitch black of the night when not stars bloomed in the sky and dark clouds that hid the moonlight from the magnificent castle walls, all was still. Not one made a sound, not the littlest mice that scampered along, fearing the heavy aura around this night nor the guards that paced back in forth to their stations nervously. It was one of that nights that made your skin crawl all over, the hairs of your arms prickle and shiver slightly. It was daunting. It was Halloween.

A slight movement in the shadows. From the scarce light that reflected in the Black Queen's chamber, a silk black cape shimmered. Immediately, the guards were unto it, they shouted in panic at one another, after all, the Demon King was out and surely, they would be the next one to be sentenced to death if anything were to happen to his Queen. They split up in different directions, shouting madly enough to alarm the whole palace and the Knightmares were already up and hunting for the intruder.

The palace blacked out. Everyone was in panic now, immediately orders to protect the Queen was issued and people scrambled about, unsure in the dark, almost afraid. In the long halls of the castle, a tall lean masked figure passed the panicked people in the dark. No one noticed him, and he in turn ignored them. He went upstairs quietly, amused by the reactions that he saw. He noted mentally to do this more often. He slipped through the tight security of the Royal Chambers with a smirk, hidden by the mask. He hid himself behind the wall as a group of trained guards stalked the Queens door, intimidated by the dark. He knew though, their loyalty was akin to obsessive to the beautiful Queen.

Dramatically, the door of the Queen swung open and revealed a green haired young woman clothed in black silk dress that highlighted her beautiful yet strong features. Her stoic but melodious voice rang in the hall as she told the guards to leave her door be and to go somewhere else.

They were stunned by her words but one regained consciousness, "B-but my Queen! There is an intruder about if we were to leave you surely-!"

"I'll be alive." She cut through like a knife, sharp and dangerous. "Go. Now." Her brilliant hazel eyes glinted in the dark, "Or are you going to disobey me? Your Queen?" The guards stuttered their apologies and bowed deeply scampering off to report this incident. She remained there watching them and turned her focus on the empty halls, as if expecting something to come out from the dark.

And there really did. Like magic, the masked figure appeared in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist pushing them both inside the regal bedroom and locking the grand doors. The young Queen remained passive and unsurprised but her eye twitched slightly in annoyance of the grandeur break in that this man made.

"Aren't you supposed to be negotiating in New York with the Black Knights, Lelouch?" Her voice was silky and held no emotion yet her eyes was staring into the black abyss of the mask.

Lelouch chuckled and let go of her. He pulled out the mask off him and settled it in the table, grinning slightly. He faced her again, "You were expecting that, C.C." It was not a question, it was a statement of a fact. No questions were asked between the two, simply because they already know the answer.

The young woman walked over to her bed where white silk lingerie laid there waiting for its master. She undressed, not bothering to spare modesty to her audience and slipped in to the skimpy under garment. "Yes, I was. You can never stay where your supposed to be like a good boy can you?"

He watched her as she changed, through the years, he had rather gotten used to the fact she would do that. In fact, he enjoyed it. After all, why deny it when she insists of doing so? He teared his eyes of her form and sat at the armchair in the other side of the room, "It's too dull there. No people to play chess with and all."

"I see." She laid down to the velvet comforters and stared at her King. "You should get back them as soon as possible. We wouldn't want a panicked Kallen, now, would we?" Her sarcasm was rather blinding.

Between them, it was always a battle of wits. And surely, Lelouch had enough wits to cover for four people. "No we wouldn't" His voice was soft and in the soft light that the lamp gave his handsome features seem to increase tenfold.

Eyes narrowed slightly, "Well then, scamper along now. I have things to attend to tomorrow and I don't need disturbances in midnight." C.C slipped between the covers and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. She felt the rush of wind as he opened the covers slightly to make room for himself, still she didn't open her eyes.

"Aren't you happy? Your husband just visited you between a very important meeting with the ambassadors." She felt his hot breath beat down on her cheeks and neck as he leaned in to whisper to her.

She smirked slightly, "My 'husband' is rather stupid then. Besides the fact we married for the public demand, it will ruin the chances of keeping peace with the New Yorkers."

His irritation grew, "Then my 'wife' is also stupid for agreeing whole heartedly then. Those guys are too scared of me to even refuse this chance, C.C."

Finally, her brilliant eyes opened and in an instant, violet eyes penetrated it without hesitation. "Visiting in Halloween isn't romantic at all, idiot husband." She glared into his majestic eyes, "In fact, its creepy and not really pleasing at all when you start agreeing about Kallen."

Amused at her venom, he chuckled and began twirling a lock of green hair between his long fingers, "Your worried about that? How uncharacteristic, C.C."

"Oh? How about the time when you started to go wild just because Suzaku held my hand?" C.C was determined not to lose in this one. She'll make sure.

He frowned and his eyes scanned hers, "Why on earth should I let a man touch my wife?"

"Because your an overprotective and obsessive husband." Her answer was blunt and fast as she replied.

He paused to consider it, "No, it's because I feared that you might break his fingers the way you freaked out after that." Indeed, in that day, every man in that room swore to himself to keep their hands to themselves well away from the Black Queen as her glare is equal to the fiery gates of hell itself.

"At least I dont have a constant line of ladies to charm with, Lelouch." Her hands travelled to his collar then up his smooth face, running it up and down savoring the feeling. "Tell me, why are you here?" Her face was not but a couple of inches away from his and her smell simply attacked him from every direction. Obviously, this woman knew were to push his buttons.

"No reason. Must a man need one to visit his beloved?" She snorted at that one and he went on without regard, "Your avoiding the question."

"Am I now?" Her voice was soft and wispy as her eyes didn't stray away from his.

He reached between his cloak and produced a single stem of a daisy, smirking slightly, "Actually I just came to give you this. Happy Anniversary, witch."

In an instant, she was in top of him and his arms pinned to the bed. C.C smirked at his physical weakness, "As always, so weak Lelouch. You should do something about that, after all, it effects your stamina and," she leaned in so her lips were almost a breath away from his, "in this game, you need it a lot. Happy anniversary, warlock."

In the pitch black of the night when not stars bloomed in the sky and dark clouds that hid the moonlight from the magnificent castle walls, all was still. But inside the Black Queen's chamber was an entirely different story.


	2. The game of Literature

**n/a hello. I wipped this fic up cause it came randomly. It was supposed to be another chap of my other story but you see, it ended like this. So I decided it would be code geass instead. Yes, I know... I mightve ruined the last chap of this but... I couldnt help it! I too am sorry for ruining you poetry-shakespeare loving people if you didnt like how I used his lines... hope you guys understand... ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own code geass or CC or Lelouch (i wish....then i had someone to advise me how to win a chess game) or trevor w. hampel's 'time'**

* * *

In her lifetime, much too long for her liking, she had met, mingled and befriended people that would, in the future, be renowned by their talents and their conquests. She had no doubt that this man, hunched back, eyes focused to the battered suitcase would be the most unforgettable and the most notorious and out shone all of the rest. Sure she had helped those great people in their achievements but never, in her long _long long_ life had she completely supported a man that built a powerful empire with him as the King and manipulate all of his subordinates to do his bidding to the very end. Who would be crazy enough to preform a fake death anyway?

The first time they moved out together, it was not an easy task. To smuggle a supposedly dead man into a castle was virtually impossible. Especially with the widowed (in their eyes, anyway) Queen was held in a security tight room. Luckily, they passed it with flying colors. The silenced graced both of them in their old room as they hurriedly collected their possessions. In that silence he broke it like stepping in a simple twig by simply muttering her name. They both paused, a hint of a smirk was etched upon his attractive face, "...I pronounced it right, yes?"

Her eyes averted back to the words that enraptured her, and with a breezy tone she shot back to him, "What's in a name? In which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." And with a coy smile that played in the edge of her rose lips, she flipped to the next page as she leisurely sprawled in their old bed.

He still continued with packing their clothes, not even taking his eyes off as he addressed her, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." A full smirk was shown as he began folding shirts. "Stop that. Hurry with the book packing would you?"

She sighed, getting up and gathering their books to her arms. She sneered at him as she dropped it next to him, "What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god!" She turned as he visibly scowled at her direction. "Shakespeare was quiet troubled with that line, you know."

An unbelieving eyebrow rose, "You knew him?" Such a question came with an obvious answer, he knew and he shot back to her haughtily, "What is your substance, whereof are you made,that millions of strange shadows on you tend?" He heard her click her tongue in annoyance.

"Yes, I actually helped him around with his plays and some of his sonnets where dedicated to me too." C.C leaned to the frame of their former bed. It was quite sad to her, this small endearing cottage made her attached to it for some unknowing reason. Tenderly, she placed a gentle hand to its wall, "To me, fair friend, you never can be old."

Lelouch, finally, stared at his partner. 50 years ago, he would have never imagined this woman be so sad to let go of their house as she was right now. Maybe the constant change of location whenever someone became suspicious of them were finally showing? Probably. It _was_ tiring. Slowly, he walked towards her and sat down next to her, "Time is like an everlasting tide, washing away the sands of our memory."

Tiredly, she rested her head to the nape of his neck an sighed. "Indeed." Suddenly she snapped up and she turned her disarming eyes at him, "Why do we have to move? Those guys are probably long dead and buried, Lelouch." Her eyes glinted, indicating that she really disliked his idea.

He nearly ground loudly at her stubbornness, "Yes, I know. But I don't want to take any chances, C.C, there are still people that remembers our existence, yours especially, and wants to have revenge and I am not going to risk it."

She remained unswayed by his words, opting instead to stay quiet and stare at him darkly.

A minute passed and he pulled her to the bed and laid her down so he was on top of her, "Must we go fight over this again? It's quite tiring to play with your cold shoulder, dear."

She snorted, "Such girly features, Lelouch. Soft hands, defenseless with physical combat and with domestic skill, you could easily pass a girl. Are you a woman in disguise, Lulu?" His nickname slipped of her tongue smoothly like mercury. "If so, how could you deceive your wife like that?" Her tone became more and more mocking. How infuriating.

His eyes narrowed, "That wasn't what happened last night, yes?" Years ago, he would've never made such a shrewd comment like this. Maybe, spending time with her stripped him off from his conservativeness. Maybe.

"I was pretty sure that you seemed quite pleased after that event, Lelouch." A sly smirk, "In fact you were very well behaved for most parts."

"Have you no modesty, woman?" A faint blush, hardly recognizable to others but she could see. Behold such a rare sight that only she could see.

"Aren't you not happy with me?" She pouted and her eyes turned doe like as she faked her tears at him. "Do you not care for me anymore? Why, why??"

He didn't blink as she did so, instead he looked dully at her, unamused. "You've been watching those dramas haven't you?"

"It depends, did it work?" In an instant, her insufferableness came back like a rushing wind.

"Tsk. A wife is supposed to be kind and caring to her husband and support his decisions, C.C." His hands found its way to her cheeks, stroking it softly and admiring its smoothness.

"And a husband is to respect what his wife wants, Lelouch." She closed her eyes, he knew how to distract her. Well, she's not going to fall for that again. Seductively, she eyed him the way that she knew he would become uncomfortable and give in.

Long lashes, amber eyes and a very _very_ beautiful face and rosy red lips that seemed to him kissable in every aspect was very _very _hard to resist. "How strange, C.C. You finally resorted to your last choice. I thought you wont use it until much later." He smirked and gloated as her facade nearly slipped.

"What on earth are you talking about? _Your _the one thats on top of _me_, not the other way around." Does he really think that was she was that desperate?

To play with her game, he must bring his weapon of choice. And to him, it was intellect. And that told him it would be wise to bring out pheromones, right now. So he did, in an instant he was in the eyes of her was very irresistible and just... _sexy_. His lips skimmed her jaw, "Well, you seem to enjoy it, C.C. My decision is final, we are moving C.C and in another 10 years time, we shall come back here."

Immediately her composure wavered, both because of him and his revelation, and just as quick, her composure became like steel. "Oh, well thats good." Her hands reached to his neck, interlocking together as she pulled him towards her lips, "How strange, Lelouch. That you finally resorted to your last choice, I thought you would use it _much much_ later." And with that, she blew at his face and pushed him off her and stalked back to the suitcase, packing their clothes.

He sighed, this woman obviously knew how to push him to his limit with a skip to her step. Getting up to help her, he couldn't help but think of the irreplaceable times that happened here. All in this warm house that certified the rare name 'home'. And he knew that tonight, it would be definitely be a busy night. With a sly grin, he thought, _'Just you wait, I'll show you who you called a woman.'_ He wouldn't let her rest for while, for sure.


	3. Play Date

**n.a I currently have a writers block of my other fic on bleach... I never knew it was depressing! So sad... anyway. this story s about the first meeting (fictional btw. sorta AU) set in _my_ wants. hahahha.... yes. Its major fluff between CC and 6 yr old Lelouch. I wonder if its lolicon? **

Disclaimer: World Domination of Oranges would sadly like to announce that she did not partake any of the story or drawings of Code Geass, therefore, holds no ownership towards the anime itself. It is owned by CLAMP and those other guys. Cheers.

* * *

_He had met her before, long before he had ever thought of conquering Britannia. And her being C.C and C.C being C.C, she made it one of the memorable ones during the period he lived with the royal Imperial Family._

oo0oo

Silence stretched between the child and the woman, both sipped their tea, not daring to make a move. They sat across the lavishly decorated tea table inside the balcony that overlooked the garden with its lush green grass and flowers that bursted with its cheerfulness at the summer weather.

Summer, England particularly, was like a utopia for its residents. They could go out and enjoy it without worrying that frost might bite their fingers.

And here he was, Lelouch vi Britannia the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannia Empire, son of Charles zi Britannia and Imperial Consort Marianne, forced to drink tea with a green haired woman who just _sat_ there. _Sat_ and did _nothing but drink __tea._

He sighed, thinking of the games he might've already played with Nunnally and Euphemia, if he had not been sweetly requested by his mother to meet with her best friend. It was infuriating, Schneizel probably stole his precious sister, Nunnally, again to force her to play with him. Mentally, he began to devise a plot of his revenge on him. Oh, he'll make him pay...

She sat there across the raven haired boy, still quite unsure why Marianne left her with her son. In the corner of her eye, she watched the boy's face turn gloomy then menacing and then to blissful deviousness.

_'Cute,'_ she thought to herself wryly, _'I wonder if he can make a Elvis Presley impersonation?'_ C.C almost grinned at the thought, the boy was far too cute to impersonate such a man.

Quietly, she sipped her tea, watching him again in the corner of her eye as he stared longingly at the garden below them.

The boy turned to his mother's best friend and examined her. She was pale, contrasted by the black simple clothes that she wore that he had seen many of the manservant stare at her strangely. His violet eyes trailed to her face as she sipped her tea and was struck by how her eyes looked like the gold that his mother wore and how the outlandishly green hair seem to heighten her mysterious persona.

She caught his stares and wondered why a boy his age would look at her with intensity, "Is something wrong, little boy?"

Immediately, his regal violet eyes snapped up to hers and narrowed it slightly, "It's Lelouch, my lady." He said it like his father did, especially to the female duchess and nobles that melted in his words.

She almost quirked an eyebrow and smirked at his tone. _'Really, how can this boy sound like a young charming aristocrat?' _She settled her tea cup to its saucer and tried to keep her voice even, "Lelouch, you say? Thats a rather strange name." C.C almost laughed as she detected a small glare at her direction. _'How cute!' _She thought delightedly as he watched him regain his composure.

"With all due respect, my lady, your name isnt that normal too, Lady C.C," He paused and leaned back to his chair which was ridiculously too tall for him, "in fact, may I ask why you bear only initials in your name?" He smiled his innocent smile, the one that got all the adults be at his beck and call and gush about hoe cute and adorable he was.

The lady in question could only marvel at the strange boy before her, "Why do you speak so formally, dear prince?" Unconsciously, she smiled playfully, "Are you, perhaps, intimidated by me? If so, please do not fret, I wish you no harm." This time, she showed him her smirk as he struggled to not pout at her.

"My lady," the young prince almost drawled, "one would be turned to puddle of water under your quite intimidating glaze. But please, don't be so uncomfortable!" Inwardly, he pulled his tongue out to her, watching her smile falter at the use of the complicated words he had heard from his father.

Regaining her composure, she smiled graciously at the boy as she freely used sarcasm in her tone, "If you say so prince, after all, I would not like to displease one with incredible wit such as you."

Being 7 years old, he didnt notice it and smiled smugly at her, "Thank you, Lady C.C." Seconds of silence passed, then for some reason, he got the feeling that he had lost their match, even though he was so _sure _that she was sincere .

Silence again reigned the two strangers, both falling back to their fancies and dreams. She watched him again with curiosity for his intelligence for a boy in his age. And wondered at the possibilities of his future. _'A good one,' _she mused,_ 'I hope.'_

The green haired beauty noticed his eyes, the violet orbs that enraptured those who _see_ it, seem to be too calculating, distant and focused. Her eyes trailed to his line of vision and saw a couple of children frolic along, their infectious laughter rang to their ears like a melody. She smiled as he scowled as a small young brunette girl hugged a blonde boy as she handed him a crown of flowers and both of them scampered off from their line of vision.

Smoothly, she cut in his thoughts, "Would you like to go downstairs to the garden?"

Slowly, he turned his head to look at the woman, "Mother would be awfully mad if we do... she did say to wait for her."

The woman crossed her thin arms to her chest and snorted unladylike, "Indeed she did, but really, I think its in order for making us wait." The boy stared at her curiously and stayed seated, a sigh escaped her lips, "Fine. Don't go, waste your summer time in this balcony." Then she stood up and began walking towards the door that lead to the hallway.

It wasnt but a couple of seconds that she heard the boy's feet running up to catch up to her.

As soon as they arrived in the garden, he headed up straight to a clearing with her following closely behind. During the time they traveled to the clearing, they had still not yet talked.

Carefully, he ducked a branch of a tree as he walked through the forest and delved deeper into it, consumed at the task, he soon forgot the woman who trailed after him. Finally, they reached the heart of the forest, a place where the greenest grass seemed to sweet for the rest of their royal garden and was it was entirely covered with all different colors of wild flowers. In the middle of it, a fallen log lay there as if waiting for their presence.

She was almost shocked to the pure innocent beauty in front of her. She had forgot how forests can be so... _exquisitely beautiful_. Her voice was nothing but an awed gasp as she muttered, "It's really-"

"Beautiful? Ethereal? I know... even Aphrodite would be jealous at his magnificent scene." The young boy breathed deeply and smiled as he walked towards the log, "C.C, may I call you that? Please don't tell mother nor anyone, in particular, about this place. It's my haven."

She followed him again and sat on the fallen log and forced her head to clear, "For a kid, you sure do speak a lot of complicated stuff."

"And for an adult, C.C, you sure are immature for arguing with someone younger than you."

"Immature? Well, I never. Amusing you more like it."

Instead of replying, he simply turned his back to her and began delicately pluck the wild flowers out of its green carpet and started to make a crown out of it.

Propping her elbows to her thighs, she watched the boy intertwine the flowers together, making a chain out of it. Slowly, she began making hers too, occasionally making remarks on him that would begin a heated discussion.

Time passed, and suddenly it was regretful that the sky began to twinge with an orange creamy color. With one last look up ahead the clouds, he turned to the woman beside him, "We should get back, C.C. Mother might be calling the guards to search for me." The moment the words left his mouth, he wanted to take it back. Lelouch enjoyed the company of herself, he didn't want it to end so soon.

Her golden sharp eyes watched him again, "Your right. We should head back, I would not like to miss dinner for the world." She stood up and dusted her black dress and he watched her again, mesmerized by the long cascades of green hair that seemed to glow perfectly in the orange hue of the afternoon.

CC smiled up as she caught his stare, "Shall we, little prince?"

At this he frowned, "I wont be so little in 8 years time, C.C."

"I know. What's your point?" She began walking towards the exit of the magical clearing until his little hands grabbed hold of hers, making her stop and _look_ at him.

"I'm saying that in 8 years time, are you going to see me to prove that I am not little?" His face, so young and innocent, glowed with determination unlike the fools that she had contracted before.

Something inside of her fluttered excitedly, hope gnawed in her heart, tugging it softly. Slowly, she bent down to his level and ignored his surprised look as she caressed his cheek, "That depends, little prince."

"'Depends'?" He cooed back at her, entranced by her gentle touch.

"Yes, it depends. You have to make a promise first, its very important to me." She wondered if he could understand, my goodness, how she wished it so!

He peeked up to her eyes and calmly asked, "And whats that CC?" If she named it, he would give whatever to see her in the future.

She smiled again at his determined gaze, "When we meet again, you have to promise to grant my wish." And with that, she stood up and began walking towards the palace, with Lelouch trailing beside her, contemplating on her words.

oo0oo

Soon, they reached the palace and soon, her mother rushed up to him and scooped him up to a bone crushing hug as the royal family gathered around them, cooing at the sight of the prince.

Finally, the hugs and kisses subsided and all attention swapped to the green haired woman who silently watch the reunion. They demanded questions at her, throwing threats and insults before the Marianne calmly asked her what she was doing with her son.

With a twinkle in her eye and a secretive smile she said, "Lelouch and I was out in a date. Such wonderful time, that. He's quite a charmer, Marianne."

At this Lelouch blushed as the woman and others, servants and the royal family, stared at him in disbelief and wonder. During dinner, he casted her lots of glares from across the table for that as the mysterious woman bit back a laugh.

_An event such as that, Lelouch vi Britannia or Lelouch Lamperouge, 99_th_ Emperor of Britannia, Zero the Protector of the Weak, beloved brother of Nunnally, and the future 'Demon Emperor' that terrorized the world and finally, husband of the beautiful and elusive Empress C.C vi Britannia (for she had refused to give up the initials), would __leave him utterly confused on why the elegant lady turned out to be the one who in daily basis harass him to do her bidding. It was unfanthomable._


	4. Qualities of a King

**n.a this is a bit of lime, yes? hahahhaha.... i have no guts to actually write one... yet :). Yeah, I know, I overemphasized the word 'selfish' but hey, i just did i to make sure everyone could understand. Heck, they don't even argue/flirt in this one... unlike the ones that I usually write. By the way, their 'garden' is the forest clearing in chapter 3 so its all connected with that one, sorta. **

**disclaimer: dont own code geass.  
**

* * *

He was so selfish, it was the thought she had concluded long ago, the moment she had spent a night in his bedroom. He was selfish like any other man she had met, yet, he was too overbearing and at the same time, she thought sometimes, he was barely there.

How complicated can a man need to be or wish to be? He was selfish and carries to much in his heart, he shows too much love and yet was ruthless to the ones who dares opposes him. He had passion that burned too brightly, and to that, she was drawn like a moth to a light. How foolish.

He suited the title of King. No wait- something more than that, to be precise. Kings are supposed to be selfish, one who knows how to love and control others ruthlessly and had an aura that would draw people in and governing people like it as simple as breathing. But he was much more than that, yes he was, he had all those qualities and more. Ruthless to the bones like a criminal, yet tender like a lover, a passion that she, his greatest partner, couldn't even start to explain and too calculating for his own good.

In the comfort of their bed, she crawls towards the youth who had his back hunched and brow furrowed together as he typed furiously in his laptop and watches him in the dead night. He was beautiful, that much she could admit. Raven hair, rare violet eyes that seemed to look at the very soul, calculating your every move and such a melodious voice. She still is surprised that he was a virgin, really.

The moonlight seeped in the open window of their room, and he pauses and mutter softly to himself. She already knew though and she frowns to herself. Slowly she pushed herself up and away from the gold silken blankets that the castle provided and walked over to him.

They both ignored each others presence despite the fact she was hovering beside him. Slowly, she wrapped her thin pale arms around his neck and rested her chin in his shoulders and breathed in his scent. Peppermint, a faint smell of pepperoni pizza and the smell of their shampoo. She closed her eyes, not bothering to disguise her anguish.

His typing stopped. And long fingers wrapped around her arms and he turned his head to look at her. Slowly and hesitantly, his lips brush against her cold cheek and muttered words of comfort. But she didn't listen, it was all a lie, really. Both of them knew that, this time, there would be no more miraculous tricks that would save him. They knew that he couldn't escape it, not anymore. But she hoped, god, she wished desperately for the first time in thousands of years that there would be a solution.

"_Do you want to take a walk, CC?"_ He whispered softly in her ear and she nodded inaudibly. They stood up straight together and looked at each other, eyes sweeping up and down their bodies, desperately memorizing every small detail of the other. Finally, he took her hands and led her to the french windows while she grabbed their black cloaks and a rope to haul both of them down.

As they landed softly in the ground, they ran. Fingers interlocked and black cloaks flowing after them, they ran away like lovers that they were and into their secret garden, their oasis. Their garden in which they released everything, not caring whether they were seen or not. The greenest grass that shined under the moonlight and flowers scattered haphazardly about and a fallen old log that again, waited for their arrival.

She giggled slightly as he pants like a dog and sits on the grass and leans his back on the fallen log. He catches her eye and smiles as he pulls her towards him, making her sit on his lap. He rests his head at her chest, listening to the sound of her heart beat and the rise and fall of her breath. Her fingers found its way to his hair, it was really smooth- like a girls, and she stroked it as she mumbled incoherently.

He looks up at her and his voice barely quivers as he talks, _"I don't want to die yet, CC. I don't want to leave everything yet." _Not knowing what to say, she dips her head and like magnetic force, her lips lands to his and slowly kisses him until he pushes her down gently and crawls on top of her, kissing her silly everywhere he could. On her shoulder, her lips, cheek, chest and her thighs, everywhere, all while she becomes putty in his hands and touch.

Under the moonlight, they didn't disguise the suppressed passion they felt as they closed their eyes, pretending that the impeding doom wasn't just around the corner. Bodies intertwined, sharp gasps of breath and shaky limbs as they fall flat against each other, breathing heavily.

He reaches out for her, his lips yearning for hers again. She replies as always but pushes him back as the sounds of shouting neared them. With a last chaste kiss, they pulled on their clothes and waited patiently to be found by the guards and knights.

Not a moment later, more than 20 knights circled them. On each hands were items that would, she guessed, be more than capable of killing both of them. Or more specifically, _him._ But they didn't, those knights had no guts to do so even though she could feel the hate that radiated around them. She edges closer to him and he wraps his arms around her shoulders and glared down knights.

"_Stand down. Move."_ Thought his words were few, it had the desirable effect. Immediately, the knights moved, making a path for him and her. He lets go of her and walks through the knights as she trails behind him. She felt the hate and their hesitant respect for their King. He walks briskly towards the palace, the closer he got the closer he wanted nothing of it. It would end soon. Too soon, as the sun would rise in just a couple of hours.

And she wakes up, alone again in their bedroom. She curls into a ball as she grabs his pillow and mutter about his selfishness and pride. She stands up and clothe herself of the elegantly designed dress that she was supposed that rested in the foot of their bed. Her lips quirk up, realizing that he hand picked her outfit to, no doubt, match his for breakfast.

She briskly walks towards the door and stops short as she noticed a small note that caught her eye in his study desk. Slowly, she made way to it and picked it up. Her eyes scanned the words and she smiled bitterly.

"_I broke my promise because I'm selfish. I'm sorry."_ Because he was selfish and too passionate for a man, that's why he let himself be impaled by that wretched sword as she prays in the altar, crying at his selfishness. It was not murder that Suzaku had committed that day, far from it, since that man had already planned it. It was his want for a better world despite the people would forever misunderstand.

* * *

**N.A Let me explain for those who dont understand, lulu is waiting for his 'death' and they uh... comfort each other in the garden and cc contemplates about his selfish ways. Got it? Good!! :)  
**


	5. Coffee Shop Flirts

**n.a I officially _love_ writing oneshots. Its sooo awesome that you dont have to follow a script or an idea. Heheheh.... this fic is totally AU and you can take you imagination for a walk with the ending. Sadly... ididnt describe the whole coffee shop. I have a headache, after all :).Btw. I'm sorry for potraying Kallen as an easy woman in this fic. I needed a someone to balance it out ya see.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN PIZZA HUT OR CODE GEASS.** BUT! I TOTALLY OWN THE CHARACTER CHRISTIAN, MY OC.

* * *

He was watching her through the window again. It became a regular routine, after university, he would order a cup of coffee in the small cafe decorated in warm colors and sit down in the corner near the windows.

At first, he didn't even notice anything at all, for he was too preoccupied completing his research on human relaxation behavior essay than watching the windows. After completing it a week after, he had became more attached to the small coffee shop and began regularly coming, it was like his own world was void of any problems whenever he came to the little coffee shop.

And then it happened. On a wednesday afternoon in autumn, he spotted her long green hair tied back into a pony tail as she threw out a drunkard out of the diner across the cafe. Her gold eyes was narrowed though nothing betrayed her pretty face and her uniform that hugged her curvaceous figure was crinkled up as if it someone had tried to strip her naked. He had watched her take out a tray of junk food that contained a burger, fries and a soda and throw the food at the drunkard while he began to get up and began shouting incoherent words. Later, he was detained by a couple of police while the green haired vixen watched smugly at the sidelines, ignoring the sound of her lady boss reprimanding her.

As he watched, amused by the whole scene, he began wishing with all there is left of his heart that the girl wouldnt get fired. She wasnt, and he relaxed in his seat, watching her until she was off duty.

oo0oo

Months went by and still he watched her through the window. Today, she was cleaning up the floor with fries thrown all over the floor. Her red lips was pulled in the sides, scowling at the pubescent teenage boys who _subtly_ leered at her chest whenever she bent down. His fist clenched from underneath the table, grasping the hot coffee with his right hand, his mind was already forming out plans on how to make their lives miserable.

Suddenly a voice brought him back to planet earth, "Lelouch? Hello? Are you OK? You've been staring out the window like you wanted to murder someone."

Inwardly, Lelouch sighed and tore his eyes away from the window to appraise the red haired woman who sat across him. He smiled charmingly, "Don't worry about it, Kallen. I'm just a bit worried that Schneizel and Euphie might take Nunnally out again without my permission." It was half true, he _had_ been worried sick about that before he noticed the green haired girl.

Unconvinced, Kallen pressed on no further and smiled, "Right... anyway, what're you doing in Valentines day tomorrow, Lelouch?" Her smiled was flirtatious as she leaned slightly towards him, revealing a slight cleavage as she hugged her chest slightly.

He mentally rolled his eyes and scowled, _'Really, can this girl get anymore obvious?' _But instead of voicing his thoughts out he smiled again and she fought the urge to kiss him right then until that is, he said coldly, "Kallen, you should spend time with your fiance than me. What would Christian say when he gets hold of this information?"

She narrowed her eyes, displeased at his cold rejection, "You wouldn't even dare, after all, your the one who's probably going to get blamed for all this _Lelouch._" Leaning back to her seat, she crossed her arms and smiled confidently at him as he sipped his coffee.

His jaw tightened, Kami, if she wasn't the daughter of his father's business partner, he would have her leave him with tears in her eyes and probably ruin her life twice over. Instead of acting out the violent thoughts, he looked at her with no compassion and his voice turned icy, "'Blamed' you say? I highly doubt that, Kallen. Besides your word, you dont have evidence but I do."

She froze in her seat and tried to control her beating heart, "R-really? And pray tell, evidence on what?"

Ah, she had already fallen for it. With a viscous smirk, he drawled, "Oh, you know, the christmas party in the restaurant where you tried to seduce me? Yeah, I kinda looked at the CCTV cameras and gotten hold of the tape. I knew it would be useful, somehow." He savored the taste of victory as her face fell and stalked out of the cafe, cursing him underneath her breath and didn't even apologies to the girl she had just bumped as she walked away.

At first he payed no attention at the messy scene until he caught sight of green hair that flared around as the woman sidestepped the furious red haired girl. Lelouch stared at the green haired woman incredulously and blinked as she made her way to him, her lovely green hair flowing around her smoothly.

She stopped in front of him and he could only stare. Pathetic. She smiled at him, Kami, she looked like a goddess, "Hey, did you make your girl angry at you?"

He prayed for whatever gods in the Japanese folk lore to not make him stutter, "Ah, yeah I did make her angry but she isnt my girlfriend if thats what you think."

An elegant brow was quirked up but she elaborated no further but instead opted to smooth out her white dress while saying, "I see. So what're you going to do?"

He blinked at the beauty in standing in front of him, "Pardon?"

Sighing impatiently, she crossed her arms at her chest, "Well the girl that was mad at you just randomly pushed me away, normally I wont mind, but you see, I don't fancy being called a bitch while clearly, it was her fault."

He frowned and mentally noted to hand over the tape to Kallen's fiance after this. "I'm sorry," he began sincerely, "what would you want me to do for compensation on her behalf?" He motioned for her to sit down and she smirked at him again.

Slowly, the girl sat in the seat across him, where Kallen had sat, and propped her elbows to the table as she laced her fingers together, "Well, arent you generous? In agreeing that readily, didn't you stop and think that maybe I might demand something unreasonable?"

He smiled as he too leaned forward, not too close of course, and crossed whispered, "I'm a very generous person, miss... and very honest too" his eyes flicked to her lips and back again to her eyes and smirked, "when time calls for it."

She chuckled lightly and gave him an unreadable smile, "'When time calls for it', you say. Hm. I'll take my chances. How about a cup of coffee and your number?" She smiled smugly at him, "for the bruise that is bound to show up, of course."

His eyes fell to her creamy pale skin and despised the thought of anything that might stain it, "Of course. What sort of coffee? Hm. I also need your name, by the way. I don't give out my number to nameless people." He watched her with his violet eyes and she met his gaze head on, unwavering with equal intimacy.

"Name? I had a proper one long ago," at this she smiled bitterly as she continued, "now I go with the empty name of 'C.C'." Her gaze was filled with experience one could only imagine and the more he looked at it, the more he wanted to know what she knew.

"CC," he breathed, "a name gives one an identity and the most sweetest thing we could ever hear is our name, do you not think?" A flicker of sadness in her eyes, so fleeting and quick as she absorbed his words.

"Wise words. Are you a sage in disguise, oh wise one?" Her playful smile was back as she broke the eye contact and leaned back to her chair, "Never-mind that. How about you order me a cupochino with sugar?"

He smiled playfully, "My, for one getting a free coffee, you sure are demanding." But he stood up nonetheless and went up the register to place her order. After doing so, he waited beside the counter and he began searching for her form and was quite shocked to find two pair of gold cat like eyes staring at him unabashedly, with a hint bit of amusement dancing around as she detected shock in his violet eyes.

The sound of his name being called out snapped him out of their unofficial staring contest and turned to the brunette who handed the coffee with a flirty smile in her lips. He chose to ignore it and walked back to CC.

As he sat down, CC pounced at the chance to tease him, "So _Lelouch,_" his eyes immediately fell to hers, doesn't she know how sexy his name sounded just then? "That pretty girl looked interested, why did you ignore her?"

Handing her coffee to her, he smiled, "Well, because someone much prettier is waiting for her coffee. I don't think she'd appreciate waiting for it." He instantly berated himself mentally as he let out those words. For the love of anything good, why couldn't he be-

She interrupted his train of thoughts with a chuckle, "Charming, Lelouch. Now to keep your other bargain?" She held out her palm expectantly and quirked her brow with a hidden smile that brushed her lips.

He presented her with a quirked brow too and reached for his phone inside his pockets, still staring at her and he mused with a smile on his face, "Isn't it, normally, the guy asking the girl for her number, not the other way 'round?"

As he handed it to her expectant hands, she smirked, "That way of thinking, _Lelouch_, is ancient history. Why must a girl wait for the man to ask? After all, he might not and that might leave the girl bitterly disappointed."

"Ohh... was that personal experience, I hear?" He cooed as she quickly typed her number in his phone and then pulled hers out and gave it to him and smirked in response at his teasing question.

After their number exchange, she quickly finished her coffee and stood up, casting him a look, "Well, I got to go. Thanks for the coffee and the compliment, Lelouch."

Slightly disappointed, he chuckled, "Ah, no problem, CC. Nice meeting you, by the way." The girl nodded and walked off and he stared at her retreating back. He felt something flutter in his stomach and he smiled on his own as he tore his eyes away form her back, focusing on the now empty chair. Her footsteps slowed and curiously, he turned to look at her just as she turned.

Her long green hair wrapped around her form, as if a veil covering her and with a sensual smile she said, "Ah, by the way, Lelouch, next time you stare at the window, greet me, OK? It kinda makes people think that I have a stalker," She paused putting a finger between her scarlet lips, "but if its you, I don't think I mind, cause I _do _watch you from time to time_." _Smiling coyly, she walked off again, this time she let her hand dangle invitingly to him.

He paused in his chair and taking a big swing of his coffee, he chased after the vixen with a smirk graced upon his handsome face, and as he stood up and followed her, grabbing the expecting hand to his, he whispered huskily to her ear, "How does a date in Pizza Hut sound, CC?" And then she laughed as they walked away from the small cafe, fingers intertwined together.


	6. Magazine

**N/A Hello. I bet you guys forgot 'bout me, eh? LOL. Well, I'm back :) hheheh... not for long though... I'm still trying to rekindle some inspiration and finish a collaboration with my friend. Ohhh... I also set up a deviant art (not mine) account. So cool! Only... I'm really low-tech. Heheheh.... Getting back to my latest fic, It's rather OOC of them to behave like this, bit then again, this is just one of my crack-ish ficcy. Hope you don't mind, but please, tell me if it got to you. I dislike the thought of my readers dissatisfied :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass because if I did, it wouldn't turn out as awesome as it is  
**

* * *

"Where is it?"

His fingers froze in their place, stopping in mid-type as the green haired vixen loomed over him with a scowl marring her translucent features. _'Just another day,' _Lelouch thought blankly and began typing again. Her stare was intense, mixed with a heated glare and an insolent stare. Be grudgingly, he muttered, still typing, "Where's what, C.C?"

The lady slammed her palm to the table, effectively stopping him from his task. "You already know what I'm talking about. After all, you hid it."

Lelouch quirked a brow, "If it's that ragged Cheese-kun of yours, it's in the cupboard." Still she glared/stared at him. He sighed and twisted his chair to face her, "Then it's not about that wretched doll? Well, I have no idea what your talking about."

She growled viscously in frustration and set her lips into a tight line, "Shall I enlighten you and make you embarrassed enough to tell me where it is?"

He avoided the temptation to snort at the ridiculous notion and crossed his arms across his chest in challenge, "Please do. I'm dying in suspense."

Now, both of them were glaring/staring at each other with equal intensity. Narrowed gold eyes stared accusingly at him, "Playboy Magazines."

If he was just another boy, he would've had a heart attack by now. "W-what?" _'What is this woman going on about!?' _

"You." She jabbed a finger to his chest and growled, "Have obviously no idea how ridiculously boring your room is. No posters, not a piece of clothing in the floor, no old uneaten food lying around and most of all," She shot the most frustrated and discontented glare known to man at him.

_'Good grief, she snapped.'_

She continued, now pacing up and down furiously, "I can't find any magazines, pictures or... _anything _to indicate your a normal teenage boy."

"C.C, please," he began, panicked, "I'm trying to do work. If your just going to accuse me unjustly of possessing such items-"

"Not accusing!" She sharply cut in and smiled insufferably, "I _know _so. Otherwise, wouldn't that be awkward?"

"I don't have any, C.C." He replied wearily, turning back to his typing.

She didn't have that though. As he began to turn his chair to face the little computer, C.C hastily slid over to his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, gazing at him almost softly. Almost. If it wasn't for the sheen of shrewd determination in her eyes, it really would've look the real thing.

Lelouch could smell her vanilla scented shampoo radiating from her glossy green hair. Feel her voluptuous chest ever so softly brush against his. Her even and calm breath tickled his adam's apple. He commanded his heart to be still. "What are you doing?" His tone would've froze hell.

"Nothing in particular." She droned casually as she peered up to him, batting her long lashes, "I felt like sitting down. I don't fancy squatting in the floor." Her thigh brushed something it shouldn't. Lelouch was nearing his wit's end as he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"C.C," her name came out like a gasp, "_Get off me. _I-it's-"

She pressed her chest tightly into his, eyes piercing his like an eagle. "Shut it. You like it." She simpered as she played with a lock of raven hair.

"Highly inappropriate!" He hissed, struggling to push her away. He failed, his arms was too weak. "Dammit, C.C, why are you doing this?"

"Why do you sound so irritated like you want me to stop?" She dropped the lock of hair and worked fingers down to his chest, subtly stroking a bit of exposed flesh. She let out a low chuckle, "I beg the differ. You look like your enjoying yourself. Do you want me to stop, Lulu?"

For a split second, he hesitated. "Y-yes," he breathed out shakily, "I want you to stop."

By the look of her smug smile, she caught on to the hesitancy, "Well, I don't. Not until you tell me where it is." Her lips neared his, skimming the surface of lips and grinned as she saw the fascinated anticipation in his eyes.

Then, the door swung open. Suzaku bursted in with a cheery smile plastered across his face. "Lelouch! There's something wrong back in- oh." Suzaku froze as he noticed the tensed atmosphere around the two and blushed furiously at their awkward position.

The two wipped their heads around, still bodies interlocked. Lelouch was the first one to break the silence, "I, uh, be right-"

"It can wait." C.C declared calmly, taking a quick glance at the brown haired boy. "He's busy right now."

"I'm not!"

Suzaku, taking a hint, slowly backed off, stuttering, "S-so sorry! I-I didn't know that you both are- er, I'm going now." He then firmly shut the door close and soon, they heard him dash away from Lelouch's room.

The genius teenager then immediately glared at the green haired woman who leisurely watched him unflinchingly, still sprawled across his lap. "It's in a secret compartment in the music room. Are you happy now?"

She gave a feral smile, "You know what'll make even _happier?_"

"What?" He replied moodily, totally uncharacteristically.

She smirked, "I don't think you'll be needing those anymore." Without a second to lose, she closed the gap between them, smirking smugly as the boy tried and failed to contain his blush as he replied to the kiss.

* * *

**n/a If you have any suggestions what topic should I do next, please comment or PM me!**


	7. Train Rides

**N/A hello again! Before we start, I'd like to thank ZofTheBoneyard for suggesting this idea. Originally, it was supposed to be that CC and Lulu is looking for a new home but... I think i kinda strayed from the idea. I'm sorry. And also, I think I've made the whole thing very.... _fluffy _and the char. a bit OOC I don't know. Seriously. Actually, I've been meaning to make a story that involves trains so... I guess this is a bonus for me? I rushed the ending, be warned. And, reviews has reached 30!!! OMGeeee *fangirl squeel* Awesome! Brilliant! Thank you for your support! Please continue supporting me!**

**Edit #1: I can't seem to find that mistake... can someone point it out more clearly for me? I'm bad at looking for stuff. And, has anyone noticed me reference of "A Little Priest" from Sweeny Todd? Hehehe... it's there....  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Code Geass. If I did, the endind would've been _way _different and less awesomer.  
**

* * *

The images of buildings, cars and shops blurred as the girl watched the window, they were going too fast as they passed the indistinct shapes and colors of the said objects and for a while, she looked as if she was at peace. Slowly, people began to disperse around them, but the crowd around them was still there, talking, laughing, generally making a fuss.

Originally, he would've worn his ratty hat and coat as they sat in the train, pondering where in the country they would go and live. Or go far away, far far away. Now, after 50 years had passed, he was more relaxed, she supposed. He wore his hair much longer, a stubble in his chin was carelessly left and clothes that made him look more like a vagrant. But his eyes, still royal violet, did not change. Nor the way he held himself, proud and regal.

Age did not touch them, nor even so much look at them. But, time, time was like a restless hunter, she supposed, flicking her green hair back as she watched the man, her partner, get swarmed by teenaged girls. Yes, they're looks were timeless, though, with that stubble, he certainly looked like a couple years older than he did.

The train pulled to a top, and the teenagers hesitantly got off, waving and winking at him flirtatiously even if he did not, even with his face was the picture of calmness and disinterest. He turned and sat beside an old woman, in the very edge of the benches where she sat in the other edge, watching outside of the window, completely detached to the world.

Hours passed, passengers got off, the scenery changes. Instead of the tall buildings, those streets and railway that was littered with graffiti and what-not, was the silent but vibrantly colored trees of the country, where she saw a field full of cows and sheep gather and also, a still lake that looked blurry as the train moved.

"You know," a voice drawled, smooth and unintentionally, elegant, "you being silent is scary."

Her eyes barely flickered as she heard him, instead she took pleasure of playing with a strand of her hair, "Really?"

He waited patiently for her to elaborate, but then, after a while, he knew she would not. He sighed and she continued staring out.

She thirsted for the breeze of spring as she watched those trees dance, finally, she opened the window, and immediately, a gust greedily rushed in, sending her hair flying all over the place. She did not mind, instead she folded her arms against the pane and rested her head against it. Then, quite suddenly, she soundlessly turned to look at him with half lidded eyes and a sly smirk.

He caught her look and smile and a brow rose up, as if in reflex. "Are you planning something?"

"Sometimes," she began, her full lips barely moved from its coy smile, "you do remind me of Henry."

If he was a lesser man, he would have turned into the green eyed monster but he was not and instead, his eyes hardened and posture stiffened and a wry smile crept into his face, "How curious."

She turned her head towards the warm sun, basking its glow, "You do remember your history lesson right? Well, you must remember Henry VIII." The breeze tickled her white skin and she smiled pleasantly as it played with her long hair, "once upon a time, he was once a handsome man and a brilliant leader. But, however, he was quite a play boy. Restless when it came to women, you know?"

"How risqué." He commented, crossing his legs as he would before, "Which part of that man resembles me? In my opinion, he was a fool."

"The line between a fool and a genius is blurred, Lelouch." She retorted, not maliciously, however, "Did you know? Yes, he was egotistical and rather selfish but women would throw themselves without regard. I often did tease him of being a 'gardener'. If you get it."

"Ah." He ignored her sly look and busied himself by dusting off his shoulder.

"Good you got it." She smirked again, "really, wherever we go, I'm pretty sure your supply of women will never ever run out. You do say and do all the right things to make an ordinary girls heart skip. Like Shakespeare, only less zeal."

"I'm not doing it on purpose, C.C," he defended himself, frowning slightly as he added, "anymore."

"Ah, but I am right." C.C returned with ease, looking a bit too cocky for her own good, "just admit it."

"Are you mad at before?" He suddenly asked, looking at her with disbelief. This time, he turned around his body completely, his face openly showing his interest. _The only woman who can do that_, he thought tiredly, _is a complete vixen._

"At what?" She lifted up her brow, her bank face not giving anything away, "those immature girls? My, what would they have done if they knew who exactly you were?"

"So you are." An amused smile wormed into his lips and it was enough for any _lesser _woman for her heart to pound like drums on a rock concert. And then, those violet orbs turned sly and cunning and she could not help but wonder. "You know, I do wonder how does Louis XV survived with a queen and a woman like Madame Pompadour. She seems to be a proud and strong woman. Have you met her?"

She knew where this was going, it was obvious. It was a bad idea if she were to take bait... but then curiosity was like a burning fire, bright and hot. "I have," she debated whether or not she should elaborate but when she gazed up into those eyes, she found words tumbling out more than necessary, "Often, she would come to me and vent her jealousy, she truly did love that king. I still wonder why but, to him, she acted rather... how can I say this... tricky."

He smiled that smile and inwardly, she seethed. "Nothing compared to you, I imagine." He watched the her hair dance and he found his hand twitch in longing. Not now, not when he was about to win.

"You do have his smile, though, Lelouch." She said, smiling sensually as she changed the topic readily. "Henry's, I mean. He always did have that smile when he was trying to hook in a girl. Always succeed, he did."

Instantly, the smile was gone, replaced by a slight scowl. Triumphantly, C.C turned her attention back into the window, enjoying the view of the elegant and dramatic swoops and curves of the mountains and the lush leaves of the trees. She did not notice anything, really. Until, that is, she felt his arms, skinny and long, brush against her shoulders and saw his hands hold the sides of the window, slowly, she rose her head, only to see his eyes look at her carefully as he leaned his body close to hers.

He was nothing but a breath away, really. "What's this about?" She asked, unimpressed.

"One half of me is yours, the other half yours- mine own, I would say; but if mine," his eyes were dangerous and unreadable, "then yours, and so all yours." As he said this, his expression was indescribable and she those words, those sweet but fleeting words, were in the tip of her tongue, were it not for the train, suddenly remembering friction, stopping but they had their eyes set on each other, ignoring the people that slowly clambered on, surprise written plainly on their faces as they noticed them both.

"Shall we stay here for a while?" She was referring to this part of the country, but all the same, she did not move a muscle. Her eyes lingered at his lips, tentatively, she licked hers, "Your lips look chapped."

"Oh?"

"Come in a little closer." She demanded, her voice was light as a feather.

He swallowed and did so and paused. "What next?"

She couldn't help but grin, "My, oh my, how uncharacteristically obedient. What have you eaten to make you like this?"

"Enough with your teases woman." He ordered gruffly, impatiently. Then, unexpectedly, her lips brushed his and he immediately closed his eyes, only to have her draw back and stand, grabbing his hands as she did, dragging him out of the train.

On the way out, she noticed an elderly woman's dissaproving look. She turned to her and smiled coyly, surprising them all, "Don't you know? He's my husband."


	8. Aftermath

**N/A A gift for you guys.... lol, it's actually kind of like an aftermath of chapter 7 of this story. Hehe... rather short and very.... suggestive, I guess? I was contemplating whether or not I should put lemon in it because, damn, it does seem to lead me to that. Anyways~ one qoute from Midsummer Night's Dream is here as well. Hehe, I have a crush on Shakespeare's plays, don't tell him that, yeah? Oh, yes, thanks for your reviews! Please keep up the good work! (Am I being tactless? HA!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a bit of _Code Geass_ or _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.  
**

* * *

He rolled to his side, the soft fabric of the bed brushed across his skin and the covers around him was like a gentle hug, covering his whole body, the pillow in his arms was also soft and he hugged it closer to his chest, inhaling the faint scent of lemons. Then, something tickled his chest, a warm gust of breeze. Instantly, his eyes flew open.

"Are you finally awake?" A voice asked dully, hiding annoyance. Lelouch frowned, he was pretty sure that pillows were inanimate and inanimate objects did not talk... nor are they as soft or as _lemon scented_ as this.

Slowly and slightly petrified, he released the iron grip on his _so-called-pillow _and blinked at the familiar faced that burned holes into his face, glaring that glare that made him feel like a child caught stealing the cookie.

Then, slowly, a teasing smile came about her pretty face, like a flower blooming in the spring morning, "How now, my love? Why is your cheeks so pale?" She asked, that smirk never fading, "how chance do the roses there fade so fast?"

"Stop that!" He hissed, looking at the woman who rested beside him snugly, tucked between the covers and him, her lush green hair spilling across the pillows. "What is it with you and Shakespeare?"

She arched her brow, "What're you so flustered about, now Lelouch? It isn't even 6 am yet." Slowly, she sat up, arching her back as she stretched, her shirt (or his, whatever) hiking up as she did so. Before he could raise an objection, she immediately kicked off their blanket covers, revealing much of her milky white skin. Then it hit home. She wasn't wearing pants.

Lelouch sprang up from his rest, feeling his chest urgently and his hands fretted for his pants. Then, unexpectedly, he sharply looked at the woman, slightly sweating. He wasn't wearing anything at all. Utterly baffling. "CC, you and me..." he struggled with the words, the question hung from his tongue, trapped, "we didn't... did we?"

Her eyes went wide for a fraction of a second, until that is, she composed herself once again, "Yes." Then, that taunting smile came back, her eyes glistening with mirth, "Your first time... I took it didn't I?" He went quiet and CC giggled, "I _am _right. Well, well. How interesting."

Panic rose as he saw the scattered rose petals in his room as well as between the covers and the small slight redness in her neck. Images came rushing in his head, reminding him of _what _had happened last night and he couldn't help blush slightly and as he noticed this, he blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the embarrassment.

"Aw," her warm hand touched the nook of his arm slightly, still smirking, "don't worry, for a guy who only had a night's experience, it was pretty good. And surprisingly, you were pretty... energetic." She leaned in closer, and he turned at that moment, catching a glimpse of her cleavage just in time. He looked away, unsure.

"D-don't say it like that." he mumbled, then his stomach rumbled and both of them stared.

CC's eyes lit up in laughter, though her lips only formed with a smile. She did not say anything, instead opting to lift herself off the bed, walking out of their bed, but turned to order him sternly, "Don't move." And he dared not to.

Minutes later, she came back, pushing a trolley food, still wearing his shirt loose. He could only stare at the image, not entirely sure whether he was appreciating the woman or the lavish breakfast. But the tray did not reach their bed, she had stopped it a meter out of his grasp, watching him carefully as she closed into him, without the trolley of food.

Slowly, she climbed on to his lap, which, in human modesty was covered by the blanket, smiled sultrily at him as she loosely let her arms dangle from his neck. "So," she said, her voice having an extra coating of seduction, "what'll it be?"

At this point, Lelouch had slowly regained his calm and he merely looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"I meant," she continued, her face was getting closer to his, but instead of kissing him as he had expected her to do, she merely whispered unto his ear, "which one would you like to have first? Toast..." her whispers were breathy and low, "eggs..." he found himself closing his eyes, intently listening to her, "juice...or," it was driving him mad, her lips were skimming through his shoulder, "... me?"

His throat was running dry and the latter word was quickly getting heavier in his tongue. He quickly decided that she was having too much fun in this. So, with a hand that lazily brushed her back, he eyed her the way he had done so well last night. He leaned in, towards her collar bones, planting small kisses into it, his eyes avoiding her triumphant look. Slowly, his fleeting kisses traveled painfully slowly upwards, taking his time.

Those lips that kissed her just hours ago so fervent, so eager and full of zeal, teased her skin again, this time, with that gentleness that even surprised her. Her breathing became labored as he planted kiss into her jaw, and everytime he traveled upwards, her whole body was burning with urgency. Then, once again, his violet eyes looked at her and his effeminately good looking face was looking at her with _that _look. He mustv'e whispered something, but it was too fast, she did not catch it, neither would she want to. He was sowly closing into her lips, his breathing brushing across her cheeks.

And, after what seemed like an eternity, lips touched, her whole body jolted and all too quick, he pulled away, drawing back until there was nothing but a millimeter left between them. That royal hue colored eyes looked at her again, this time in satisfaction.

"I said," his words were coated in such a tone that she yearned for him to whisper things to her once again, "I'd like some toast please."


	9. Enthralling

**N/a. No, this does not mean I'm back from FF after a long period of absence. I kind ajust felt a moment of inspiration (?) when reading a series of reviews I got from another fic. It was very touching to still have a number of people's attention though I was being a lazy bum. Admittedly, it was more on Bleach, but hey... happiness is happiness. So, I warn you guys, I'm rusty at this. Writing and OC-ness and I'm afraid it's _too_ fluffy. Blah.... okay. Time to cram information about genetics in the brain now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Nor Shakespeare's sonnets nor Edna St. Vincent Millay's sonnet. ********  
**

* * *

He was too pretty, CC concluded to herself, watching his lashes almost brush his pale cheeks as he read some book called _War And Peace. _It was late in the afternoon now, he was in his plush chair, beside their personal library. It had been a month since they settled in Barcelona, and so far, everything was completely and utterly _normal. _No plans for a revolution, no Knightmares or rebellion coups-nothing. Except for her and him, doing what they had missed out on in the last few years- relaxing.

Almost _too _much.

"Lelouch?" She heard her voice call out to him, and blinked in surprise. Why bother calling him?

He didn't take his eyes away from the page. And uttered a single grunt. He had been doing that lately. Reading. Intensively so. So much that when he finished up one book, he would pick up another, not moving until he finished a chapter or taking quick breaks. All while saying few to no words to her at all. Frustrating.

"Lelouch." She repeated again, this time with a little force.

No response.

Irritation quickly settled in her. What the hell. What. The. Hell. Was he that enamored with the book? Was he? Fine. Just great.

"Would you stop that?" She found herself snapping to him, looking at that book as if it was the most offensive thing in the whole wide world.

And then something miraculous happened, Lelouch moved his lips, "No." And then he turned the page.

She had it. Rising gracefully to her feet from her sofa that was adjacent from the chair he sat in, CC yanked the book away from him, glowering at him. The man sat for a minute- dazed, and then when realization hit him, he glared at her and opened his mouth to protest.

Only for his mouth to be silenced by her beautiful hands. "No." She hissed in his ear, dangerously slow, as if her voice could frost glass, "No, Lelouch. This time, you shall listen to what I have to say. Attentively."

At the sound of her command, his skin prickled and he drew a sharp intake of breath- bad mistake. Immediately, her scent invaded him, intoxicating him. He was almost drunk of it. When did he last feel like this? He wondered, bewildered.

Then slowly, she moved her hand away from his mouth, stopping abruptly when he caught her wrist with his hands. "Aren't you a little aggressive today?"

"Says the one who hasn't been acknowledging my presence for nearly two weeks." She shot back, her glare was absolutely terrified. And also a bit hurt. Mainly it was furious.

"Oh dear." He smiled coyly, guiding her hands to touch the side of his cheeks, immediately feeling static between their skin. "Did you feel lonely?"

"Stop with the foreplay, Lelouch." She snipped irritably. "Your going to sleep on the shed if you keep going on like this."

"Did I tell you you look absolutely beautiful when your vivid?" He smiled disarmingly, half panicked at her statement.

"Did I tell you how much of a liar you are?"

"Multiple times." He kissed her palm, wondering idly what the hell he was doing before to ignore the softness of her skin. "Whoever hath her wish, thou hast thy will."

"Were you not still my hunger's rarest food and water to my wildest thirst." she muttered crossly, still holding on to her grudge. "Were you not lovely, I would leave you now."

"Liar." He countered back softly, his lips chasing down her arm, sometimes teasingly brushing past her skin that she would sigh softly. "You lie. You wouldn't leave me for anything."

"Wherefore," she breathed, struggling for her head not to plunge into the feeling, "to be inconstant is no care: I have but to continue at your side."

Hs lips neared hers, their eyes, half lidded, and he whispered hotly at her, "Then give me welcome, next my heav'n the best." His kiss was hungry, starving for her response, and she did, good god, it felt like the first time she kissed him. And then, in the back of his mind, he wondered why on earth was his hands not always all over her.

o0o

CC really was beyond beautiful, watching her face as she concentrated on the TV. It was evening, and its been two weeks since she discovered the power of the television. Admittedly, Lelouch was feeling a bit put out. Then something occured to him, making him smirk slyly. Sliding down next to her on the couch, he began calling out her name.

* * *

_Okay, about the story- for those who are wondering, I was curious how it would turn out if one of them actually gets jealous over an inanimate object. That and the result would be... an obvious fluff fest. Brilliant. (Im being sarcastic.)_

**PS. I might delete some _really _bad stories from this fic and replace them with new ones or edit the good ones. I dunno. Maybe...? Thanks, for the patience folks. :D**


End file.
